The Adventures of Caleb And Ephraim
by Nightglow9
Summary: There was something about Ezra, something painfully familar about him. And it wasn't until Kanan saw Ezra holding his lightsaber did he remember. (No OC's)


**Song : _Young and Useless ~ _This Century **

* * *

><p><em>Blue eyed Boy<em>

* * *

><p>Caleb Dume was <em>not<em> especially happy with his master. They were going to some backwater planet, appearently called _Lothal_ for a mission. One that his master refused to tell him anything about. Then, to top it all off, they left him on the ship. With some Clone troopers. No, the thirteen year old was not very happy at all.

So, he decided to do what any other teenager would do. He snuck out.

It had taken him a few minutes to get to the city. Weaving his way through the waist high grass was something he'd prefer not to do again. He also wasn't a huge fan of the fact that there could be a lot of things he didn't want to mess with could be hiding in the golden waves. He tried not to dwell on the fact that he had to sneak back _in _the ship later. soon enough however, he was out of the fields.

The inner city was nothing to brag about. The whole thing looked as if someone placed down a giant block of cement, and carved a city out of it. Markets and stands lined every street corner, like an outside flea market.

Caleb almost couldn't beleive how many fruit vendors there were. It was insane, he'd never seen anything like it - Besides on the Courescant, of course. But never at an outerim planet, like this.

Previously, he'd been under the impression that most planets this close to the edge of the galaxy were just mining planets, or desolate moons. Appearently the teenager had still quite a bit more to learn. Not that he'd ever admit it, of course. He _was _a teenager after all.

As he walked by what must have bee the fifteenth fruit stand, he decided he might try some. It must be at least decent tasting, if they were selling so much of it. He ended picking out a strange looking fruit, one that he hadn't seen at any other cart. It was a bit pricy, but nothing that was a life changing spend. The fruit was green, orange, and pink. It hand rounded spikes popping up from all sides. It was also rather large, he could wrap both hands around it, if he weved his fingers between the spikes, and only just barely.

From what he could pick up, the fruit was called a something '_run'_. What a strange name for a fruit.

After tasting it, he knew why he didn't see the, at any stands beside the one he bought it from. It tasted amazing.

He wondered, jokingly, if his masters 'mission' wasnt a mission at all, and she just came for the fruit.

Chuckling to himself, Caleb turned down a much less crowed street. In fact, there were only two or three people on the road. Which was more of an alleyway than anything. After this realization, he almost immediately felt a shift in the air. His amusment quickly died down - Something felt...wrong.

Calebs master was always telling him to never doubt his instincts, and he began to grow a bit wary.

And that was when the fruit exploded in his face. Momentarily blinded, he didn't seen the figure running towards him. But he sure felt it when said figure rammed into him, and sent him flying back.

He hit the ground with an audible 'oof'. And as he wiped the acidic juice off his face, and opened his eyes, he saw a boy with raven hair pushing himself off the ground. Once on his feet, he turned to Caleb, who had jumped to his feet himself, reaching for his blaster - Only to find it gone, and in the hands of the boy who had just knocked him to the ground. Caleb was just about to pull out his lightsaber, which was blocked from veiw by his cloak, when the boy spoke.

"Whoah, Whoah, hey! Calm down! _I'm_ not the one trying to shoot you here!" Both the boy's voice, and electric blue eyes held a trace of amusement in them. Caleb wasn't sure wether this calmed him, or made him even more angry. He slowely brought his hand back out in front of him._  
><em>

"Who are you?!" He demanded, sending a harsh glare at the boy in front of him. He decided it made him all the more livid. And with good reason. He was pretty sure this guy had just shot his lunch. Possible even with Calebs own blaster.

"I'm Ephraim, and-" he was cut off as a blaster fired from somewhere above them, and barely missed his head. "And I'll explain later! C'mon!" Then he promptly lunged forward, grabbed Calebs hand, and took off with him down the alley. Blaster fire sounding behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. I just did that. Deal with it. <strong>


End file.
